bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūgo Ginjō/Image Gallery
Kūgo Anime Pictures Episode 344 Kugo.png|Kūgo Ginjō GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. Ep344 Kugo Searches For Isshin.png|Kūgo talking about Isshin. Ep344KugoArrives.png|Kugo arrives at the shop. Ep344IchigoYells.png|Ichigo yells at the stranger. Ep344KugoTea.png|The customer drinks the tea. Ep344KugosIsshinPicture.png|Kūgo reveals his picture of Isshin. Ep344KugoRelaxes.png|Kūgo relaxes as he taunts Ichigo. Kugo Fullbrings His Drink.png|Kūgo uses Fullbring to help him drink. E346 Kugo shows Ichigo Sword.jpg|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. E346 Giriko Orders Kugo over sword.jpg|Giriko tells Kūgo to put his weapon away. Kugo Puts His Sword Away.png|Kūgo returns his necklace to normal. Kugo taunts Ichigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346KugosSwordHilt.png|Kūgo manifests his sword. Ep350AnotherDrink.png|Kūgo demands another drink. Ep350IchigoDemandsToKnow.png|Ichigo demands to know what's going on. Ep350 show badge.png|Kūgo holds his Shinigami badge. Ep347JackieDisagrees.png|Jackie disagrees Ep347KugoBisectsHollow.png|Kūgo bisects the Hollow. Ep347KugoIchigoBadge.png|Kūgo pulls out Ichigo's badge. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ep348JackieKugo.png|Jackie asks Kūgo if Ichigo will be alright. Ep352TsukishimaArrives.png|Tsukishima arrives at Xcution. Ep353SadoConcludes.png|Sado and Kūgo stand stunned. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Kūgo watches Sado attack Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353KugoElbowsIchigo.png|Kūgo elbows Ichigo. Ep353KugoTsukishimaClash.png|Kūgo attacks Tsukishima. Ep353KugoEvades.png|Kūgo evades Tsukishima's blade. Ep353EnergyBlade.png|Kūgo Fires a large attack at Tsukishima. Ep354KugoShieldsYukio.png|Kūgo protects Yukio from Tsukishima. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Kūgo. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Kūgo. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio uses his powers on Ichigo and Kūgo. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Kūgo and Ichigo inside the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a background. Yukio's game space.png|Yukio talking to Kūgo whilst he's in-game. Yukio Generates 6 Lives.jpeg|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime arrives in the gaming dimension. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime repels Kūgo with Shiten Kōshun. Ep356 Kugo v Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. E356 Ichigo Kugo post explosion.jpg|Kūgo explains that Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ep347SwordOfScaffold.png Ep353SwordOfScaffold1.png Ep353SwordOfScaffold2.png Ep354SwordOfScaffold1.png Ep354SwordOfScaffold2.png Ep354SwordOfScaffold3.png Ep354SwordOfScaffold4.png Ep350AnotherDrink.png|Kūgo demands another drink. Ep350IchigoDemandsToKnow.png|Ichigo demands to know what's going on. Ep350KugoShowsBadge.png|Kūgo shows Ichigo the previous Substitute Shinigami's badge (actually his badge). Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Kugo tells Ichigo to fight.png|Kūgo tells Ichigo to fight all out. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kūgo takes the hit for Ichigo Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Kugo laughs maniacally.png|Kūgo bursts into laughter. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Ep352SadoKugoTalk.png|Sado and Kūgo talk. Ep360KugoFalls.png|Kūgo falls. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Kūgo attacks Uryū. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima discuss their plan. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361KugoInterrupts.png|Kūgo denies Ichigo's status as a Shinigami. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep362EnergyBlade.png|Kūgo uses his Energy Blade. Ep362KugoTransforms.png Ep362KugosTransformation.png Ep362KugoSkullSword.png Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. Ep362CutHalf.png|The mansion is cut in half. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362KillMoe.png|Kūgo tells Tsukishima to kill Moe when the fight is over. Ep364MoeOverhears.png|Moe overhears Kūgo and Tsukishima. Tsukishima ginjou.jpg|Tsukishima and Kūgo clash. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Kūgo faces off against Ichigo. Ep365_Getsuga_Kugo.png Kugos_Bankai.png Ep365UryuAttacksKugo.png|Uryū attacks Kūgo. Ep365KūgoCallsOut.png|Kūgo calls out to Ichigo and Uryū. Ep365KugoTauntsUryu.png|Kūgo taunts Uryū. Ep365DoubleGetsugaTenshō.png|Explosive double Getsuga Tenshō attack. Tsukishimaasachild.jpg|Tsukishima and Kūgo in the past. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Kūgo Kūgo's Energy Beam.png|Kūgo's Energy Beam. Ep366IchigoVsKugo.png|Ichigo versus Kūgo. Ep366KugoFalls.png|Kūgo falls. Kugos reiatsu erupts.png|Ginjo's Reiastu erupts in front of Ichigo and other members of the Gotei 13. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin leaving the Soul Society. Bleach_Vol._84_Cover.jpg|Kūgo on the cover of Volume 84. Kūgo Manga Pics Kugo_Ginjo.png|Kūgo Ginjō Kugo_Ginjo_and_Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. Kugo Searches For Isshin.jpg|Kūgo asking Ichigo about Isshin. Ch428pg8 Ikumi Ichigo Kugo.png|Ikumi silences Kūgo. Xcution calling card.jpg|Kūgo's calling card. Xcution Base.png|Kūgo shows Ichigo Xcution's hideout. Drink Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo using Fullbring to drink. Fullbring.png|Kūgo's sword. Ch433pg7 Giriko tells Kugo to put sword away.png|Giriko Kutsuzawa tells Kūgo to put away his Fullbring sword. Kugo Puts His Sword Away.jpg|Kūgo returns his sword to normal. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Jackie Tristan, Giriko, Yukio and Kūgo are happy Ichigo Kurosaki has agreed to work with them. Kugo Taunts Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Kugo Holds Badge.jpg|Kūgo holds the substitute Shinigami badge. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Ginjō protects Ichigo. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo fighting Tsukishima. Kugo energy blade.png|Kūgo's Fullbring produces an energy attack. Kugo attack.png|Kūgo's attack. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. Volume 50 Cover.png|Kūgo on the cover of Volume 50. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. Fight all out Kuugo.jpg|Kūgo tells Ichigo to not hold back against Tsukishima. C426p18 Kuugo in Unagiya Shop.jpg Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Ginjō takes the hit. Ginjo new mix2.png|Kūgo's form after taking Ichigo's Fullbring. Chapter470KugoGetsugaTensho.jpg|Kūgo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. Kugo Bankai.png|Kūgo after he calls out "Bankai". Chapter 476 Kugo's Energy Beam.jpg|Kūgo's Energy Beam Chapter 476 Kugo vs. Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo fights Ichigo Chapter 476 Ichigo attacks Kugo.png|Ichigo attacks Kūgo Kugo Meets Tsukishima.png|Kugo meets Tsukishima for the first time. Bleach chapter 479 title page.jpg|Kūgo on the cover of chapter 479. C518p15 Ganju, Ginjo, Giriko Tskushima.jpg|Kūgo, Tsukishima and Giriko head off to train with Ganju Shiba. Tsukishima and Ginjo arrive.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima explain why they are helping Ichigo. Kūgo Video Clips KugoAttack.gif|Cross of Scaffold's energy blade. KugoGetsugaTensho.gif|Kūgo uses Getsuga Tenshō. KugoBankaiEnergyBeam.gif|Kūgo's energy beam while is Bankai. Category:Images